Shitsuren
by Hemeratak
Summary: KakuHida Hidan's past comes back to hunt him and he runs away, Kakuzu who is trying to find him has to combat his feelings for his missing partner... Rated M for just about the whole thing... Don't read if you are easily offended, it's M for a reason
1. Nightmare

A pair of violet eyes widened in fear, his silver hair was stained crimson he leaned forward coughing up blood before closing his eyes in pain. Maybe if he played dead his father would go away, right? Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore. "HIDAN!" It didn't work, nothing _**ever**_ worked. For as long as he could remember, his father had sent him through absolute torture the minute he got home. Hidan was an only child and after his mother died when he was 5, his father wouldn't stop blaming Hidan for her death. Beatings, rape, and almost death would follow through out Hidan's life. He was only 14 and had lost all desire to live, there wasn't anything for the silver haired teen, his friends had abandoned him, his teachers laughed when he tried to tell them when he was 10, why should he bother ever again? His door was ripped off its hinges by his father, that demonic man smirked as he walked toward the pale teen, a bottle in his hand proved he'd been drinking. "Why look, the little bitch is trying to pretended he's dead, how sweet…" His words sent shivers down Hidan's spine as his father walked forward. Tears began to fall down his face as he felt his shirt being ripped off and a bottle connecting with his head. The bottle shattered on impact with his head as some shards cut his pale skin. "Stop!" He screamed, trying to get away from his fathers grip, the older man was stronger so it was completely useless.

Hidan's eyes opened in shock, why was he having those nightmares again? He thought they had ended when he left, why had they started again? He looked over his room, no, his father wasn't here, why did he feel like he was. He looked at Kakuzu who's snoring echoed throughout their shared room. Hidan gripped the necklace around his neck, his knuckles became white as he held the Jashin symbol tightly in his hand trying hard not to cry. It didn't work, he gritted his teeth as his tears began to fall, he dropped the symbol and rather hugged his body. Hidan's sobbing woke Kakuzu up, despite his loud snoring, he was really a very light sleeper. His green eyes looked over at Hidan who at present was crying harder than Kakuzu had ever seen. The elder didn't move, nor indicate in anyway that he had been awake; he rather rolled onto his side and tried to pretend he was asleep.

When Kakuzu awoke the next morning he noticed something was wrong, Hidan was missing and blood stained his bed. "What the?" He muttered, standing up and walking to Hidan's side of the room. A note scribbled on a torn and tattered sheet of paper, Kakuzu's blood ran cold when he read it. _I'm leaving the Akatsuki, come after me, torture me, try to kill me, I won't mind. Hidan. _"Fuck!" Kakuzu cursed, crunching the note and stuffing it in his pajama pants pocket. His wide eyes looked over the room, Hidan's scythe was propped up against the window, why would he leave that here? Kakuzu moved to the dresser, Hidan's forehead protector lay on the top of it. A single tear fell down his cheek.

Hidan looked up at the gray sky, a sky that in his opinion had never been blue. This, he could tell, wasn't going to be easy…


	2. Infifrence, death and rape

Hidan raised his arm to his face; the wind here was brutal- brutal enough to destroy a mountain. The Jashinist burrowed into the jacket he was wearing, it wasn't much, but at least it was some protection. His eyes lowered to the ground, what was going on at the Akatsuki now? Did any one miss him, no, he couldn't believe that question had come to his mind; no one ever missed me, why should anyone start now?

Kakuzu showed no emotion when he showed Hidan's letter to Pein, the orange haired man said nothing but cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on, un?" Deidara asked, looking in through the door, "Hidan left." Kakuzu said coldly, trying his best to let his voice not crack on the last word. "Interesting…" Pein muttered his eyes leaving the note to look at Kakuzu, "As fun as it sounds to lose another member, Kakuzu, you're going after him, after all, you're useless without a partner." Kakuzu cringed when Pein spoke, why was this stupid ass always so indifferent, Kakuzu then had a thought of what Pein would say if his friend died: _'Oh, but the way, your best friend died' 'Oh… that's nice.' _

Two wind chimes were blown up by the wind; Hidan could remember how he used to always try attacking them at first with his friends and then by himself. A sudden desire to attack them started to over power the silver haired man. "Maybe…" He muttered to himself, looking at a beggar attacking a person who didn't give her any money, "Suta never changed, I doubted she ever would back then and I was fucking right." He muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Ah! Aoi!" She yelled, Hidan's eyes widened, Aoi? AOI?! What-the-fuck?! Hidan's face became black as Suta ran over to him, holding up her tin can, "Money?"

Kakuzu stood by his door, he wasn't really going to go out and try kill the only thing he'd ever cared about, right? A brief image of a small dog barking and licking his hand came to mind, "Been a while since I last thought of Mei, why now?" He muttered, remembering his child hood companion, a child hood companion that had a rather nasty end…

"_Well, I'm off! See you later!" Hidan waved his hand over his head at his mother; she nodded her head, "See you." "C'mon Mei!" Kakuzu called his dog, she ran after her owner obediently. "Why look, the little freak boy has a friend…" A girl from his class said, the next thing Kakuzu knew, Mei was in that girl's hand, a kunai in her other. "What'll you say if I… Did this?" She asked, a twisted grin on her face as she forced the kunai threw Mei's back; the dog whimpered in pain, "Stop it!" Kakuzu yelled, "No." The girl said, driving the kunai in further. Kakuzu didn't know what he was doing, his rage and sadness took control of his body fully, the next thing he knew, that girl was lying on the floor chocking on her own blood and an almost dead Mei in his arms. "You're not dying on me!" Kakuzu yelled, tears in his eyes, why had this happened, **why?!**_

Hidan lowered his eyes as he started to walk, this wasn't his village, rather a place he'd become used to when he was a child, he cringed as he walked past his old school, a school that had betrayed him more than anything in the world, a school where they cared about nothing except grades. He shook his head, he wasn't about to let those images take control of his mind, but he knew in the end, they would.

"_I'd suggest you fucking bend over unless you want me to kill you!" The principal hissed, grabbing Hidan's hair and tugging him back violently "Stop it!" He screamed, trying to get away from the person he was supposed to trust, "I'm not going to fucking stop it." The teacher hissed, licking Hidan's cheek, "No!" Hidan turned his head around, trying to get away, if only for a second, but as it was with his father, nothing would work._

_Hidan tugged his coat from his chair, he needed to get out of there, and fast, before the principal came for him again, "Hidan!" Shit! It was too late already…_


	3. Emotionless

_Grr, no inspiration for a while, schools sucks ass (Well, only when we put out math's teacher in a purple apron, then it was okay) so I haven't had the chance to figure out something but I FINALLY did! And here it is…_

Hidan's violet eyes darted nervously around the empty ally, he didn't remember why he had decided to take the back route, but he had. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He whispered, "I'm a fucking S-ranked ninja and I'm scared of a stupid ally?!" His last whisper echoed throughout the alleyway, a movement further down caught his attention, "Shit." He growled, yanking a kunai roughly out of its holder. He wasn't an idiot, he knew there would be a few problems along the way, but what showed up was part of a nightmare he hadn't ever wanted to relive…

Kakuzu glared at the sky, it seemed it was trying to mock him, one minute it was raining, the next sunny and clear. The stitched nin currently had his head gear off and was trudging through the rain, his eyes lowered as he came closer to a hotel. Now was ass best a time to rest as any in his opinion he'd been walking for two days straight, he may be immortal, but he still wasn't interested in walking forever looking for a winey bitchy … wait, what was the rest? Kakuzu hadn't really ever thought of what he felt for the immortal Hidan properly before, but it was something a bit, how even to put it he didn't know. His eyes closed as he hit the rather large (And insanely lumpy) bed, "Fuck emotions." He spat, throwing a pillow against the wall. He shut his eyes tighter, "No one needs them, anyway, what the fucks the point in trying…?"

Hidan's hand twitched slightly, his eyes moved back, trying to find his assailant but he couldn't find him. His hands were tied down and blood was slowly running down his forehead, yeah sure, he had died before, but dying like this was the last thing anyone would ever want, even his greatest enemy wouldn't wish for this to happen. Hidan's eyes shut in pain as a kunai was plunged into his back, how the fuck he had landed up like this, well, Hidan didn't know…

_No, he didn't want to know, he didn't want to remember…_


	4. Revolution

_**Sorry for the lack of up-date, I'll try be stricter on myself in a bit, anyway, here's all I could squeeze out of my head:**_

_Hidan's violet eyes ;lowered in pain, a man stood behind him with a rope in hand, Hidan was immortal, the one thing he wished was that he could feel the coldness of death, in fact it'd probably be more comforting then being here. He didn't protest as he was dragged away, what use would making any noise do? Managing to keep his eyes open was the best he could do, his head left a trail of blood, his vision became red and blurry after a while, he wished he could die right now, wouldn't that be better? He remembered when he was 15, how many times he had tried dying, but, nothing worked, he wasn't a Jashinist back then, he sometimes wondered if that was part of his family's blood, sometimes a person can wonder for his whole life and never find something he had always wished for, Hidan would have to sit through his immortality forever, always though, he would wish for death…_

Kakuzu smacked himself over his head, emotions annoyed him, a couple on the road in front of him, both talking about their wedding, emotions were the one thing Kakuzu wanted t rid himself of completely, become more like marble, no emotions and cold, always cold. His eyes shut for a second, flashes of his past, the cell, almost losing his life, his puppy, the pain he felt and the pained expression Hidan sometimes wore. It was true that damned idiot was cocky, but sometimes- pain would cross his face. Proving that -just like everyone else in the world pain can break even the strongest of hearts, Kakuzu screamed, the couple both terrified looked back, Kakuzu's threads quickly took hold of them, with no explanation, he left the female go, rather choosing to kill the male. The girl screamed and screamed her voice higher and higher pitched as every second went by, Kakuzu dropped the boy's corpse on top of the girl then quickly walked away, her screams seemed to put the zombie at rest.

_**Yaay! My head hurts!!! I think my brain'll explode soon… Anyway no idea when the story will be continued, hopefully I'll get a chapter out in January, maybe, depends on how easy it is to adjust to a new school… Also, I thought I should apologize quickly about the prior lack of updates, but my old school and I had a huge disrupt, and that fucking teacher saying I drew on a map I didn't even get, that's been one of the main reasons, my bad mood effects how things get done, a good example would be almost writing no marks no work on an exam or not doing the work because they didn't give me a map again and expected me to say and do it then… I'll never fucking understand what goes through teacher's heads sometimes… Bloody hell, anyway, I'm gonna try get the next chapter up next month…thanks for reading this random angry at school A/N… Sorry again for not updating sooner my new school seems nicer so hopefully they won't piss me off as much as the last one did (So much for being the "BEST" school in the country, only care about fucking marks, pissing students off doesn't matter and I told that fucking teacher before the real exam started, jeez, fuck all girl schools)… You can go now….**_


	5. Trapped once again

_**Okay, this is the real chapter 5 of shitsuren… my head hurts so badly now… Also this has been lying in my school bag for a while… I'm finally re-writing it… this'll probably be the 2cd last chapter… I think…**_

Kakuzu slowly walked away from the decapitated couple. His green eyes lowered in slight pain as the hidden spring village came into view. Hidan should be somewhere in there; Kakuzu had planned to painfully cut the Jashinists head off as soon as he saw him… But then after, he wasn't sure…

Hidan's eyes opened slightly; once again, he was trapped. The immortal had acted without thinking and was in even more shit than ever before. It was true, Hidan WOULD live forever… physically at least, a person can die inside but they still seem to remain as just an empty body. Logical thinking and surviving, those were the only true rules of being a ninja. But; _**suicide **_seemed to be relevant and fight those two rules. The white fang of Konoha had done it when the village turned on him, shouldn't Hidan be able to do the same thing? "It's not fair…" His voice came out raspy, "Heh, NOTHING'S fair Hidan-kun." Hidan winced in pain at that voice. The man who had tormented and was the reason Hidan favored death over living. Monsters aren't born, they are created…

_Tears continued to run down Hidan's cheeks, his father was home again, Hidan felt the most incomparable dispair engulf him, Hidan's eyes moved toward the kunai on his bed, his eyes glittered with faint and false hope that he may get out of this once and for all. His father began to hit the door, screaming for Hidan to let him in, Hidan grit his teeth as he brought the kunai over his wrist- time and time again the kunai was brought against his wrists. Soon enough his pale skin was stained red, the kunai so stained in blood, it would never become clean again. The pounding and drunken yells became louder, Hidan continued to ignore it as he plunged the kunai into his leg. Hidan had no desire to commit suicide peacefully and quickly, he wanted to feel before he died, but in a world where he had known only pain, how could be truly feel anything?_

Kakuzu's fury burst forth as he broke down a street hawker's cart, his rage had no known limits and, at his point in time, he had lost lit completely. Nothing, no one, no how would calm him down, even if this entire cruel world was to turn on him, he would beat them without breaking a sweat. "HIDAN!!!" His yell was similar to that of an angry mother, but, his rage would make the devil cover in fear. His fury, incomparable to anything on this earth, nothing mortal or spiritual could ever hope to compete…

_**A/N: There it is, Chapter 5 of shitsuren… fuck it, this thing looked so much bigger when it was on an exam pad… The next chapter will most probably be the last though, there is one thing I think I should say, the last chapter will with no doubt be the darkest of them all, the majority of it will center around Hidan's past instead of what's happening right now, anyway, I think I'm gonna start working on it now before I forget…**_


	6. Conclusion

_**Right! This is the last chapter of Shitsuren, this caused a few problems for me during class... for one, I wasn't listening to the teacher, two, my hand hurt afterward and three, and you try writing something like this in school… Anyway, enough of that, this will be the final chapter of Shitsuren… surprisingly I've updated twice in two days, I guess my writing depends on my mood… oh well, here's the story:**_

_Hidan swung his legs back and forth, relatively he was happy, an emotion he though had abandoned him long ago. "Oh Hidan-kun!" A boy called out as he walked into the class, Hidan turned to face him, but remained silent. The boy smirked darkly as he walked toward Hidan, "What do you want Tachi?" "Aww, is that anyway to greet your sempai?" Tachi asked, "When the sempai is you? Yes." Hidan snapped, Tachi laughed slightly as he reached Hidan (Who had remained sitting the whole time), Tachi quickly slammed Hidan's head onto his desk. Hidan didn't cry out in pain as Tachi had expected, Hidan remained silent. "You can't hit to save your life." Hidan said coldly as he swiped Tachi's hand away, Tachi glared at Hidan. Hidan didn't make any facial expressions he left the class, leaving an annoyed Tachi behind._

_Hidan sighed as he pulled his jacket closed. He began to walk down a rocky road, finally after a few minutes of walking he reached what he had ventured out for, a small dog standing at the end of the road. She ran toward Hidan, barking happily at him. "Oi, Oi, calm down." Hidan said as he patted the dogs head before the two started walking toward a cave. The two reached the cave, three small puppies ran out happy to greet Hidan and their mother, Hidan smiled sweetly, "If it weren't for you guys, I'd be dead by now…" He muttered, pulling out his dinner and feeding it to the four animals. As soon as the food was finished, they all jumped happily on Hidan's lap, he laughed as they played for a while. He left the cave with a smile on his face; quickly he started to run back to his torture filled house. Tachi smirked as he moved out of his hiding place, he'd finally found a way to get to Hidan._

_Hidan lowered his head on his arms, he had suffered another sleepless night yesterday. His father was always drunk, it was highly annoying but it was something he couldn't avoid. He had some comfort in his life, he wasn't as bothered anymore. In suffering, if someone is waiting for you, you can survive; his thoughts ran by him as he turned to face Tachi who had just walked into the class. Hidan sighed and turned to face the front, ignoring Tachi. Tachi's demonic smirk and the shining Kunai in his bag went unnoticed by Hidan._

_Hidan laughed as he ran down the rocky path toward the dogs. He'd managed to find some food for the dogs, so everything was good. __**(A/N: NOT explain how he managed to get the food)**__ "Huh?" Hidan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the mother dog wasn't waiting for him. "What the…?" Hidan ran forward, reaching the cave as a high pitched yelp for help pierced through the air, Tachi and his friends lay waiting in the cave. _

"_Hold him." Tachi ordered, his two friends, Yukiho and Kuruma grabbed Hidan's arms. "You know, Hidan-kun, you never show any feelings of pain, it's annoying really… No matter what we do to you, you always remain silent. It's very ANNOYING actually; the only way to get around your emotionless state is too… well, kill someone close to you." Tachi hissed as he threw the mother dog into the air and kicked her toward the wall, swiftly Tachi grabbed a kunai from his bag, slamming it into the mother's stomach, "STOP!!!" Hidan screamed, fighting against the two boys behind him, Hidan was in too much shock to fight them off properly. His seemingly forgotten emotions of dispair re-surfaced as the mother's yelps of pain dyed down as her eyes closed. Hidan screamed again, "This works!" Tachi said happily as he grabbed the smallest puppy, "Let's try make this one last, okay?" Tachi looked up at the crying Hidan, Tachi smirked as he moved the kunai against the dogs white fur…_

_Hidan screamed again, his father had tormented him for as long as he could remember, but by far this was the worst thing he had __**EVER**__ had to endure. His head lowered, he no longer wanted to look at the corpses of his fallen companions. But, their blood formed a long winding red puddle, Hidan couldn't avoid it. His head snapped up quickly as he remembered an old legend he had been told so many years ago. If you recite a certain' prayer' your power will become unmatched, untouched by heat of flame or suffocation of water, forever you'll be. Hidan remembered it perfectly now, he whispered it silently, "Oi! What the fuck are you doing?" Yukiho asked. Hidan smirked as he quickly pushed Yukiho and Kuruma together; the blood on the floor was all he needed for the first ritual. Tachi's eyes widened at Hidan's sudden strength, a truly demonic smirk flashed onto Hidan's face as he spun a quick triangle with blood, swiftly as ever he made a circle over it. Hidan's movements were insanely fast, bringing a rock in his other fist, he punched Yukiho and Kuruma in the face with it. Drawing blood from both their cheeks he stepped back into the circle and liked the blood from the rock. Hidan smirked as he saw Tachi's fear struck face. Hidan smirked as he stabbed himself in the heart…_

_Tachi screamed as Kuruma and Yukiho fell to the ground. Hidan lowered his head and smirked as he turned to face Tachi. "What did you do?!" Tachi screamed, tears in his eyes. "What have you done?!" Hidan screamed, indicating to the dead dogs on the floor, "They were my only fucking friends!!! And YOU fucking killed them all!!!" He screamed again as he pinned Tachi against a wall, "I'm going to kill you… But, unlike your friends, I'm making your fucking death as fucking painful as fucking possible." Hidan hissed, scrapping a kunai against Tachi's quivering throat._

Hidan's eyes opened as his nightmare ended, he really wished that moment had been a nightmare; more than ever desired or wished for anything he wished death would come. His father raised an eyebrow at Hidan, "I've heard all about you Hidan-kun, you've joined the Akatsuki and Kill-" His father was cut off as a loud yell pierced the air, "HIDAN!!!!!"

Kakuzu yelled again, it was as if he were looking for a disobedient dog that had ran away, well, to Kakuzu that's what Hidan was like.

"Looks like someone's looking for you… too bad…" Hidan's father said as he grabbed onto a cupboard and pushed it across the room, covering the door in order to keep everyone out. Hidan felt a true glimmer of hope, Kakuzu could break through that fucking flimsy piece of shit cupboard… but, what would Kakuzu do when he finally got there? Hidan was terrified of his partners rage…

Kakuzu's fist connected to ladies head. She flew back instantly, making a loud crack as she connected to the cement wall behind her. "Where the fuck is Hidan?!" He spat, the girls eyes widened as she pointed to the direction of Hidan's whereabouts. Kakuzu smirked as he crushed her skull with his hand, "Leave no fucking survivors." He muttered his Nindo has he ran toward the house that held Hidan.

Hidan glared at his father, he struggled against the heavy duty ropes, "Don't even try struggling." His father hissed as he swung his leg over Hidan's struggling body. "I've missed you…" His drunken breath ticked Hidan's neck and made Hidan feel highly uneasy. His father smirked darkly as he ripped Hidan's pants off and slammed into Hidan swiftly. Hidan screamed in intense pain as Aizyara moved back and forth against Hidan.

Kakuzu raised his head when he heard Hidan scream, the idiot was so loud even in Konoha you'd be able to hear him. Thanks to Hidan's screams, Kakuzu was sure to pin point him easily. Kakuzu's sandals clicked across the cold floor as he reached the door from which Hidan's screams could be heard. Kakuzu _**(A/N: This wouldn't happen in real Naruto, but it's my story, so shut the fuck up…)**_ tried opening the door…Kakuzu's emerald eyes lowered at the door not opening, he smirked as he (Seemingly) pushed it open without any effort. Hidan cringed at the sight in front of him, a crying Hidan, begging for death and an old fart on top of him. "KAKUZU!!!!" Hidan screamed hopefully…

"Just as fucking usual, you're a mess." Kakuzu said, grabbing Hidan and dragging him away. Hidan kicked the dead guy on the floor childishly as he followed Kakuzu out the door. The two walked in silence for about an hour before Hidan finally spoke up, "I'm fucking tired." Hidan said as he stopped walking, "What the fuck do you expect me to do about that?!" Kakuzu yelled, "Give me a fucking piggy back ride back to the base. You can tie me to you so I can sleep… Zombie fuck." Hidan said, mock punching Kakuzu. Surprisingly Kakuzu didn't attack Hidan -nor did he de-attach Hidan's head like he had originally planned too- rather he older immortal just walked in silence. Hidan frowned and followed Kakuzu, the silence wore heavy before Kakuzu finally spoke, "Why?" Hidan's head shot up in surprise, "What do you mean why?" Hidan asked, "I mean, why did you leave?" Kakuzu asked again as he stopped walking, turning around to face Hidan. Hidan sighed, "I don't know myself." Kakuzu glared at Hidan, "You don't put your life in that much danger and say 'I don't know'." Kakuzu said, mimicking a childish version of Hidan's voice for the last part. Hidan lowered his gaze, "I… I came back… I kept having uncontrollable nightmares about this place, I wanted to forget it all, but I couldn't… I had to remember and kill that man, he was torturing me while I was awake, torturing me when I sleep, I couldn't escape… I had to get rid of him… with my own hands… once and for all…"

"You sure as hell didn't kill him with your own hands." Hidan lowered his head, a semi-soft expression formed on Kakuzu's face before a devilish one formed, "You really are an annoyance aren't you?" Kakuzu asked, Hidan's head snapped up, "Well sorry!!! I never fucking asked you to come after me! I know you regret coming after me, but fuck you!" Hidan screamed, running ahead. Kakuzu smirked as he caught Hidan in his tentacles, making the Jashinist fall. "ARGHHH!!! Lemmie go!!!" Hidan yelled, tugging at the tentacles around his legs. Kakuzu walked over to Hidan, bending down in front of the Jashinist. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu who had slipped his mask down, "I never said I regretted coming after you…" Kakuzu muttered, moving his face closer to Hidan's, Hidan's eyes widened, waiting for Kakuzu to kiss him, "But, you are a fucking idiot." Kakuzu smacked Hidan over the head and stood up, pulling his mask up and dragging Hidan behind him, "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF JOKE WAS THAT?!"

_**END**_

_**A/N: Okay, so this is the final end… I didn't want too much of a happy ending because I don't believe in them… in fact my teacher and I spoke about that today… We both like somber moments in films apparently… How long the conclusion is and how long it was compared to the notebook paper it was originally written on is amazing I'm not going into details of how many pages it was but it was a lot… I'm sorry it took me a while to finish typing it out, I only managed to finish most of it yesterday due to the very charismatic DaRC who made me laugh so much I couldn't really type anymore… But I got it done… Also this chapter's dedicated to my one of my best friends and the teacher whose class I wasn't paying attention to and rather decided to write a dark story… **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^**_


End file.
